Talk:Lower Decks (episode)
Removed * In one scene after the opening credits, Ensigns Sito Jaxa and Sam Lavelle are sitting down talking. During their conversation, you can see a wedge of wood under the Ops station. Nitpicking.– Cleanse 07:00, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Lower Deck Episode Can't figure how to put this in the background, or if I should: Since this episode aired, the title Lower Decks (Lower Deck episode) has gone on to describe any episode of a TV show that is focused on otherwise minor characters. A list of such episodes can be seen here. - Archduk3:talk 06:44, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Shuttlecraft hull testing I couldn't help but notice that when the ensign fired the second phaser shot at the shuttlecraft, he only fired for a little under a second, when Geordi asked him to fire for 4 seconds... Until It Sleeps 19:45, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I saw the same. But that's nitpicking.-- 04:49, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Jaxa and Picard reminsicent of Picard and Q After passing the gik'tal challenge, Sita Jaxa confronts Picard. Her lines are very reminiscient of Picard's own words towards Q in the pilot episode when he asks that Q judge Picard and humanity based on how they behave now. Sito tells Picard, "It's not your place to punish me for what I did at the Academy. I work hard here. If you're going to judge me, judge me for what I am now." Does anyone know if this was deliberate or is it simply a coincidence?-- 04:49, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :I am such a tremendous fan of everything "Star Trek," that sometimes I must remind myself that it's fiction, but I feel compelled to lodge a complaint to whomever cares, that Picard's psychological manipulation of Ensign Sito, causing her to volunteer for this incredibly hazardous mission, sacrificing herself, bordered on evil. He tore her down, then overwhelmed her with appreciation and misplaced admiration, all of which was similar to what he did (tried to do)to Ro Laren. Picard was mature enough to know exactly what he was doing. Again, this is fiction, but nevertheless, it continues to disturb me. 18:43, August 3, 2012 (UTC)michaelwcrosby 18:43, August 3, 2012 (UTC)-- 18:43, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :While I love every aspect of Star Trek, I must say that Picard's psychological manipulation of Ensign Sito was disappointing. After making her feel horrible and guilty, he acted like her hero by specifically making sure she was assigned to the Enterprise so he could "look out for her." She was a kid, and admired Picard and probably would have intentionally given her life for his. Picard manipulated her to volunteer for a virtual suicide mission. Yes, this is fiction, but it nevertheless disturbs me. Further, his character tried the same thing with Ro Lauren, but she turned the tables on him. Looking back at the episode after all these years has actually made me feel worse about Picard. Am I off base here? michaelwcrosbyMichaelwcrosby (talk) 19:32, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ::While these are interesting subjects, article talk pages are meant to discuss changing the article only, and are not intended for general discussion or analysis of the subject. General discussion should take place at a site geared towards that. 31dot (talk) 20:36, August 3, 2012 (UTC)